The Misunderstanding
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Stella and Noctis are doing something! Noctis's friends find it the hard way! No pairings


**---The Misunderstanding---**

**Yep, everyone LOVES misunderstandings right? Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Cato *Latin for Wise*: Glasses/Driver guy.**

**Marcus *Latin for War-like, pertaining to war*: Scarred guy**

**Laris *Latin for Happy, cheerful* : Shot-gun Guy**

* * *

"No! That's not how you do it!"

"then how am I suppose to do it, Stella?"

"Just lay down--Yes, like that! Spread your legs..."

Laris looked at the door with wide eyes. '_What?' _He quickly called Marcus and Cato to investigate. "No, really? I doubt they would do _that_, Laris." Marcus said, amused.

Laris glared at him,"Seriously, Marcus, Cato, they _did_ it. I heard them!"

Cato and Marcus looked at the young man with disgusted faces. The man in the glasses frowned.

"I never thought you were like _that _Laris." Cato said uneasily about his friend's new habit.

The blond man rolled his eyes and led his two friends to the room.

Then he put his index finger at them and pointed at the closed door.

Like their friend, they rolled their eyes and the two men leaned their ears against the door.

"Now, this is how you do it, Stella?" The voice was monotone, but his friends knew the Prince better. He was annoyed.

Then a feminine voice, stern, but kind said,"Yes! That's how! Good Noctis! Now, here comes the good part!"

Marcus looked at Cato who stared back. 'No way!' he mouthed. The man in the suit shook his head. They couldn't be doing it.

Laris listened carefully, figuring out what was going on hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Ack! No, wait! No! Not yet! Ahhh...."

The three men felt themselves feel unusual. That was Princess Stella's voice.

"Huff....come one Stella....a little more..."

"No-ct-tis...Hurry!....Do it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Hmp, aaahh...Ohhh....."

The men stared at one another, shocked beyond words. They were doing it!

"Y-You almost...there....Noctis?"

"Hmph...a-almost Stella....just a little more..."

"N-Noctis Hurry! My arms can't take it anymore!"

Laris, Marcus, and Cato al felt heat rise to their neck and face. Marcus stood, leaning against the door shaking his head; Cato took off his glasses and rubbed out the 'steam' and Laris leaned in closer, shocked and at the same time incredulous at Noctis.

"Noctis! Hurry!"

"A-About there....almost there....Ahh!"

Then there was a huge _thump_! against the floor, making Laris, Cato, and Marcus jump away from the door.

Rustling of clothes, the trio heard footsteps coming towards the doorknob.

The trio held their breath waiting for the two to appear, wonder what they looked like 'after' _it_.

The door opened....

Sweat, flushed faces, and frowns appeared on both Stella and Noctis.

The honey-blond haired woman glared at the Prince,"What a game. If you could have held on to that spot a _little_ longer, then--."

She noticed Noctis's friends stare at them with wide eyes.

She raised her eyebrows,"You guys okay?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I'm so sorry. I'm not that coordinated, thank-you very much. Oh, hey guys."

Noctis nodded to them and then asked,"Would you like to join us?"

Laris toppled over, grabbing Cato's collar who almost fell to the ground at the surprise jerk.

Marcus's face pale and whispered,"J-join...you guys....w-w-w-why?"

Laris bolted away from the group."NO! NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME!" He shouted.

Marcus suddenly felt dizzy and then fainted. Cato was the only one standing.

Stella looked at the man with a curious look. "What is up with you guys?"

Noctis opened the door and on the floor was a mat full of colorful dots and beside that was a spinner.

"You guys don't want to play Twister?" he asked, unfazed at their strange behavior. As their friend, he was use to it.

The two looked at Cato who arranged his glasses and sighed, slowly picking up the unconscious Marcus and dragged him to the nearest exit (where Laris went out panicking).

Stella looked at Noctis and said,"So, I take it as a No?"

Noctis shrugged and went back inside.

"Let's have a rematch, Noctis!"

* * *

**Hahaha! Yeah, that was a NON-pairing sort of thing, but it was fun....XD**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Your author,**

**Yuki**


End file.
